Chapter 72 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battle of Anemones Plains
Short Summary Long Summary Leading his army, Orochimaru is highly irritated, due to the prospect of having to clean up after the Coalition’s other failures in Fiore. While his mood was improved when his CP9 subordinates stopped a Stealth Subdivision’s sneak attack, it fell again when he realized how close the attack was. With Jabra, Kumadori, and Fukuro standing nervously before him, Orochimaru states that after he assigned them to scout ahead, since the three assassins were the best for that job, he finds himself asking why they were almost ambushed. Before Kumadori speaks, Jabra yells for the Kabuki-wannabe to not say it was his fault, which silences the lion-man. Jabra then admits that he’s not sure what happened, saying that one minute everything was going well in their scouting, but then an entire Subdivision moved past and almost made it to the rest of the Unit. While Jabra wonders how they even knew about their position, Fukuro loudly admits to talking about the position. The wolf-man face-faults at this, and curses Fukuro for his blabbing, which was even a problem against the Revolutionaries and the Straw Hats. As Jabra starts choking him, Fukuro screams that he can’t help it. Orochimaru sweat-drops at this, wondering why he allowed the three in his Unit, and wishing he’d dumped them with Baraggan or Zeref. Kumadori finally dramatically pleads for his superior to not be angry with Jabra and Fukuro, and claims that he is at fault. Despite Jabra telling him to be quiet, Kumadori yells to be allowed to atone with his death, and commences with his Seppuku/Iron Body routine. After Jabra starts yelling at Kumadori’s sobbing, Orochimaru decides to stop them by letting out enough killing intent to horrify them into silence, hissing that he’s had enough, prompting a chorus of “Yes, sir”. Composing himself, Orochimaru admits that it doesn’t matter, since the CP9 trio did bring down the Subdivision, even saving some for interrogation. While Jerome “plays” with the ten remaining soldiers, Loyd supervises to make sure that none of the prisoners are killed, or at least not any more. Loyd shouts that it’s enough, halting Jerome’s beatdown of Squad 2’s Fourth Seat Ishikawa. Jerome protests that the victim can take more, calling what he did “love taps”. Loyd retorts that’s only by Jerome’s standard, and they need him alive for interrogation, since half of the captured have already been killed. Jerome scoffs at this, and gives Loyd the go-ahead, adding that he doesn’t care. While Jerome “plays” with another prisoner, Loyd asks for Ishikawa’s name. After the Soul Reaper tells the Sternritter to go to hell, Loyd decides to ask “Mr. Go-to-hell” why he was here. Ishikawa repeats the curse, with Loyd shaking his head and muttering about Jerome knocking a few screws loose. Loyd asks again, wondering if Ishikawa seriously thought he could slow the Coalition Unit down with only around a hundred men, calling it asinine on his part. Ishikawa defiantly says they’ll get nothing out of him or his men, claiming to never betray the Alliance. Loyd asks if he’s sure, pointing out he can’t say that if he truly knew those around him, and he can only really know himself. As head of Squad 2’s Assassination Unit, who were considered the Stealth Force’s best at Zanjutsu, stealth, and secrecy, Ishikawa believed his Subdivision could do damage against Orochimaru’s Unit before retreating and sending word to the Alliance. Unfortunately, the CP9 trio came out of nowhere, and showed off how experienced they were at killing. Loyd states that Ishikawa can stay silent all he wants, and promises that Berenice will get to interrogate him next, stating her methods are crueler. At that, Berenice starts to go off on the first of many tangents, from calling Jerome crueler, to thinking Giselle topped that list, to wondering who has the title now that s/he’s passed, to naming Driscoll and Bambietta. After several Soldat comically point out she’s doing it again, Berenice pauses and asks what she’s doing, prompting a collective face-fault. An annoyed Loyd states that she’s talking to much, asking how many times he has to point out the bad habit. After a moment of silence, Berenice gasps that she didn’t even realize it, admitting she never saw her tangents as ranting, but monologuing. Loyd yells again, and when Berenice absentmindedly asks if she did it again, the Soldat yell in response. Orochimaru sighs in irritation at the Sternritters’ antics, and while he would normally indulge his subordinates, he decides that now is not the time to tolerate their pesky eccentricities. Before he acts on this, Zancrow approaches and comments on the group, deliberately not referring to Orochimaru as “Lord”. The Sannin glares at the young Wizard and emits some killing intent, asking how many times he has to remind Zancrow to address him properly. Defiant and unfazed, Zancrow states that only Hades gets that privilege, and it’s only on his and Konton’s orders that he’s left his last assignment to aid the snake. Gloating that he is the God Slayer and a valuable war asset, Zancrow states that Orochimaru should address him with some respect. The Sannin snarls at the impudent brat’s behavior, thinking that as a living, breathing god, there is no way Zancrow could ever slay him. Before the Wizard can even blink, Orochimaru barfs up the Kusanagi Blade and aims it directly at Zancrow’s throat. When Orochimaru hisses for the boy to not test him, this actually gets Zancrow to sweat. The Wizard composes himself by snarking that it’s hard to take Orochimaru seriously with the sword muffling his mouth. Zancrow holds his hands up in surrender, pointing out that the Commander wouldn’t want to kill him, since he’s under orders to help him in the battle. With an angry hiss, Orochimaru retracts the Kusanagi and states that as the greatest of the Sannin, he’s not one to be trifled with. While the snake greatly desires to kill and be done with Zancrow, he’s smart enough to not cause internal Coalition conflict, knowing he’s got nowhere to go if he does. Joining what he thinks is the winning side had wiped away any chance of pardon in the Hidden Leaf. After Orochimaru tells him to remember he is in command and follow his orders, Zancrow reassures him that while he doesn’t respect the snake, Hades would be furious if he didn’t follow orders. Before Zancrow can walk away, Orochimaru tells the Wizard to keep his disrespect for the Sannin to himself and look to the side. When he does, Zancrow is shocked to see an angry Kimimaro, internally cursing that he didn’t even sense him. The Sound Ninja explains that he didn’t slash Zancrow’s throat because his master stayed his blade, so if Orochimaru sees value in his life, he will too. Although, Kimimaro will only take so many insults to his Lord until he acts on his own to defend his master’s honor. Zancrow tells him to take it easy, promising to back off, but saying he wants Orochimaru to remember that his true master is not him. When Kimimaro’s glare hardens, Orochimaru sharply orders him to stand down, adding that he’s usually so responsive. Kimimaro clams himself and gives a respectful bow, asking for forgiveness. Orochimaru sighs and turns back to the interrogation, deciding to move out after it’s done. Unknown to him, 1st Division scouts are watching him and move back to inform the others. As Shunsui and Gildarts happily drink their sake, Jinbe and Hack look on in disbelief. Hack notes the two as being too carefree, and while Jinbe admits Shunsui is a good leader, he remembers the Soul Reaper swearing he will give up drinking until victory. Hack sweat-drops about that not lasting long, and Jinbe sighs about Gildarts getting involved. At that Jinbe points out the returning scouts, Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi. When Shunsui orders them to report, slightly angering Kitsuchi by calling his daughter “Little Kuro”, they state that they found a large Coalition army in the great clearing ahead. After some brief confusion from Gildarts, he realizes that they took over the Anemones Plains. When Shunsui asks if that’s bad, Gildarts explains that the location is known for its simple, serene beauty, elaborating that it’s a popular lovers’ hangout where he took several over the years. Shocked at Gildarts “really getting around”, Shunsui calls him his new hero. After Kurotsuchi yells they have more important matters, she explains that in addition to the Coalition Unit being near equal to their own, they have 10 of the Stealth Division captive and in interrogation. Once this catches his attention, Shunsui gives the order to halt the march and listens intently to the Ninjas’ full report. Ichigo notes the halt, and asks Chad if he thinks the scouts are back. After taking a moment to feel for their Chakra, he confirms Kurotsuchi and Kitsuchi returning and conversing with the Commander. Zoro narrows his eyes at that, realizing that it must be serious. He then glares at Sakura for putting a leash on his arm and roars for her to untie him. Sakura loudly protests that she isn’t letting him wander off again, but he’ll stay with the rest of the army. As Sanji and Brook laugh uncontrollably, Zoro protests that it was everyone else who got lost, and promises that he’ll turn his two crewmates into confetti if they keep laughing. When Ichigo starts snickering, Zoro demonically asks if “Berry Head” wants to fight. Ichigo matches the demonic voice, by asking if “Moss Head” wants to rumble. Brook screams in horror as he fearfully calls the two demons. Sakura then smacks both swordsmen on the head, yelling for them to shut it and prioritize their anger. She also reminds them that if they’ve stopped, their targets are straight ahead. Zoro yells for Sakura not to make him put her at the top of his list. In response, Sanji yells at him for threatening Sakura, with Brook piping in calling the swordsman a big bully for it. A deadpan voice then comments that the group seems as lively as ever. Kagura walks towards them, with Millianna practically attached to her hip. After Kagura greets Zoro, she asks if he kept Archenemy’s remains safe. As Sanji starts threatening bodily harm if he broke a promise to a beautiful lady, Zoro tells him to shut it. He explains that he kept the blade safe, since it would be stupid for one swordsman to dishonor another’s request. Millianna cuts in, saying she would’ve beat Zoro up if he didn’t. Kagura sternly tells her to be quiet, and adding she doesn’t need her friend to speak for her. She also tells the cat-girl not to make threats that can’t be backed up, stating it’s far too early for her to challenge someone of Zoro’s level. When Millianna’s cat ears drop in dejection, Sanji and Brook gleefully call her cute. Sanji lifts Millianna up and starts twirling with her, calling her an adorable cat-girl he just wants to hold and pet and love. Millianna screams for the perv to let him go, slashing his face with her claws. While Sanji screams in agony, Brook calmly asks if he can see Millianna’s panties. With a resounding no, she kicks the skeleton in the head. Ichigo and Zoro sweat-drop at the display, while Kagura simply calls their comrades strange. A defeated Zoro states she has no idea. Shunsui folds his arms after hearing the full report. Kitsuchi confirms the military might of the opposition, with ten of their own captive. Kurotsuchi adds that Orochimaru is in command. Gildarts raises an eyebrow, saying that while he’s heard stories from Guy, he is finding it hard to believe the snake is as horrible as people say. Kitsuchi states that everything he heard is true. Kurotsuchi feels that Orochimaru is even worse, and only really understood that when she met him five years ago. While planning for the Sound’s invasion of the Leaf during the Chūnin Exams, Orochimaru proposed an alliance with the Hidden Rock to strike at their common foe. Ōnoki admits to thinking the Sannin had come for political asylum, not this. After Orochimaru laughs and claims to thrive on unpredictability, Kurotsuchi looks at him with morbid curiosity after reading a list of his horrible crimes in the Bingo Book, thinking he looked like a monster in human form. Orochimaru repeats that he wishes for the Hidden Rock to help raze the Hidden Leaf to the ground, hating his former home for denying him what he saw as his and running him out for his actions. Kurotsuchi thinks that the Leaf was right to do so if half of the rumors out true, but admits the prospect of getting rid of the Hidden Leaf is enticing. Ōnoki asks what he has gain by allying with the Sound. Smiling, Orochimaru calls himself generous and promises a fair share of the Leaf’s secret Jutsu, plus the satisfaction of burning the village that humiliated them in the last Ninja War. Ōnoki clarifies that it was the Fourth Hokage, not the Leaf itself, that humiliated them, claiming he would have been victorious if not for him. Orochimaru guesses that it’s all the more reason to strike with the Fourth gone. The snake lets out a smile full of bloodlust, terrifying Kurotsuchi. Ōnoki notices and frowns, stating that the alliance won’t happen. This surprises everyone in the room, and Orochimaru asks the Tsuchikage to be reasonable and take the chance to wipe out an enemy. Ōnoki admits that while the Rock Village despises all the other great Hidden Villages, the people don’t desire war. He explains that they’re still recovering from Deidara’s defection, and from him blowing up half the village and its infrastructure before leaving. Ōnoki then states he knows the Leaf is still quite powerful, with Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and the rising stars of Kakashi and Guy to consider. Frowning, Orochimaru promises that his old teacher would easily lose to him, and suggesting that someone of Ōnoki’s caliber can defeat Jiraiya. Ōnoki reminds the snake that his old teammate is a Kage in all but name, adding that their fight could go either way, with Kurotsuchi surprised that the smut writer is that strong. When Orochimaru dismissively states war never is easy, an angry Ōnoki repeats that the village doesn’t want war. Deciding to make things personal, the Kage flat out says he doesn’t trust Orochimaru. While he admits that part of it is because Orochimaru was once one of the Leaf he hated so much, Ōnoki states that Orochimaru’s actions before fleeing don’t help his case. Ōnoki says that all Ninja have done unethical things in their lives, but Orochimaru went too far. The Kage then goes on a tirade about how he’ll be damned before teaming up with an inhumane monster that would do such things to his supposed comrades, hating to see what he would do with “allies”. As Ōnoki pants from exerting himself, Kurotsuchi asks if her grandpa is okay, and he states that of course he is, reminding her he is the Tsuchikage. Orochimaru turns to take his leave, but glares at both of them and promises to bring judgment on those who denied him once he becomes a true god. While Kurotsuchi knows she should leap to her grandpa’s defense at that threat, the snake’s killing intent keeps her frozen, but Ōnoki tells Orochimaru to stop scaring his granddaughter or not leave the Hidden Rock alive. The aura subsides and Orochimaru leaves. Once his Chakra stops polluting the air, Kurotsuchi collapses to her knees and Ōnoki asks if she’s alright. She feebly attempts to lie that she is, but the Kage states it’s understandable that she isn’t, admitting that the monster’s killing intent terrifies anyone not at his level of power. Ōnoki asks if Kurotsuchi understands why he didn’t ally with Orochimaru. He calls him a monster in human skin with the mind of a child’s who was never disciplined growing up, knowing allying with him with just bring misery and death. Ōnoki frowns and mutters about Sarutobi really messing up when raising Orochimaru. Kurotsuchi comes back to the present; slightly shaking while thinking she’s still haunted by that killing intent. Gildarts tells Shunsui that it’s his call, but states it wouldn’t be right to leave comrades to die. Shunsui sighs and asks why 50,000 should risk their lives for ten men, and Gildarts answers with it’s the right thing to do. Shunsui reminds him they still have to form up with the 5th for the Nirvana assault, and disabling that weapon takes priority, calling Orochimaru and his army a time-consuming distraction that would drain strength. Shunsui then states they have the responsibility to wipe out all threats to the Alliance, and leaving Orochimaru at his leisure would fail that duty. The Commander then proclaims that they’ll surround Orochimaru’s army and wipe him out while saving the last of the Stealth Subdivision. Gildarts chuckles and curses Shunsui for leaving them in suspense. Shunsui then gives orders for that message to be broadcasted to the 1st, adding that they must prepare for battle and spread out throughout the end of the forest so they can rush the Coalition Unit from the front and move around them for entrapment. Kitsuchi folds his arms, saying that while he has no objections to the best possible plan, he reminds them it won’t be easy to just march right past the enemy. Shunsui states the Soul Reapers and Ninjas will do the flanking, being the fastest and best for the job, and will be led by himself. Jinbe asks if he’s sure, saying the Regimental Commander shouldn’t risk himself so much. Shunsui answers with a jovial smile, saying it’s because he’s Regimental Commander and Head Captain of the Gotei 13, asking why the people should follow his orders if he doesn’t lead from the front. While Kurotsuchi’s eyes widen in amazement, Shunsui kills the moment by saying Nanao would slap him if he didn’t, and shuddering at what Yamamoto would do. Kurotsuchi then notices the sake bottle and shrieks about him drinking. Ichigo stays calm as he stands up front with the rest of the 1st’s Soul Reapers and Ninjas, determined to contribute to victory, remembering his draw and humiliation against Kaku and Midnight respectively. He swears to take down every Coalitionist himself if he has to, making sure to win for everyone’s sake. Sakura cracks her knuckles as she remembers what Giselle did to her, turning her into a burden for her comrades. She resolves herself to wipe out every person who comes her way, promising to become death to her enemies and life for her injured allies. If she runs into Orochimaru, she decides to pay him back for what he did to Team 7. Guy and Lee have toned down on their boisterous behavior, with the sensei telling his student that silence is everything in the element of surprise, which they need to keep their comrades out of harm’s way for as long as possible. When Guy ends the lecture by stating a few seconds of safety is the difference between life and death, Lee happily whispers that his wisdom is unparalleled. Guy thinks about how happy he is at his second chance, remembering how skeptical he was when Orihime came to the Leaf Village, doubting that anyone could surpass Tsunade. Once she easily healed his legs, Guy realized he still had purpose on the battlefield and returned to duty to become the Leaf’s Noble Gentlemen again and show his intense flames of youth. Shunsui stands at the head, realizing it’s been a long time since he was nervous. While Shunsui is not superstitiously thinking the Alliance is due for a loss and is confident in victory, he doesn’t deny the huge risk being taken. He wonders if he’s nervous because this is the first time in the war he’s certain there is an enemy in front of him. He takes a deep breath to wipe the nerves away, deciding that he has a job to do. Shunsui chuckles as he remembers Yamamoto trying to teach him to wipe all personal feelings for duty’s sake. Shunsui and Jūshirō never bought into that, knowing that nerves allowed them to be smart for everyone else’s sake. He decides that it’s time to begin, and observes that the Coalition Unit looks unaware of their existence, but notices them getting ready to move out. Knowing he can’t waste time, Shunsui gives the signal and the die is cast as the 1st leaps out of the trees. Omake: Happy Birthday 333Lucy! While ND2014 treats his cast terribly, his fans get 5-star treatment. This is proven as he leads 333Lucy down to a stage covered by the curtain and a chair. Once ND has his fan take a seat, he asks if she’s excited. When she enthusiastically confirms, ND promises a gift right up her alley as he wishes a happy birthday, earning 333Lucy’s thanks. ND stands to the side and opens the curtain to reveal every single ''crack pairing 333Lucy has concocted. Some examples being Brook and Nel, Grimmjow and Nami, Sanji and Cana, and Lucy and Byakuya. As 333Lucy laughs in delight, they all wish her a happy birthday and offer a collective. They then look at their partners and give very convincing “I Love You”s before deeply kissing each other on the mouth. 333Lucy laughs even more at the passion. ND smirks, thinking that pecking order is fantastic, knowing it’s the only reason they agreed. When ND reminds her he said it was right up her alley, 333Lucy calls it wonderful and thanks him. Appearing Characters Orochimaru Jabra Kumadori Fukuro Jerome Guizbatt Loyd Lloyd Berenice Gabrielli Zancrow Kimimaro Shunsui Kyōraku Gildarts Clive Jinbe Hack Kurotsuchi Kitsuchi Ichigo Kurosaki Yasutora Sadō Roronoa Zoro Sakura Haruno Sanji Brook Kagura Mikazuchi Millianna Ōnoki (Flashback) Might Guy Rock Lee Omake ND2014 333Lucy '''EVERY SINGLE CRACK PAIRING EVER!' Abilities Six Powers * Iron Body Weapons * Kusanagi Blade Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 71 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Relief Next Chapter: Chapter 73 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Coming Storm Category:Anemones Plains Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign